


disconnect our souls from each other

by Zilliannie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilliannie/pseuds/Zilliannie
Summary: Carol thinks about Yon-Rogg after the events on C-53; Yon-Rogg thinks about Vers prior to the events on C-53. Neither is particularly satisfied.





	disconnect our souls from each other

Yon-Rogg would tell her to let her anger go, so instead she wallows in it- bashing energy into the engine until Talos worries the ships will overheat. Talos uses his dad voice to suggest she take a fly to clear her head. She gives him a crooked smile but does as he says.

She could fly the universe and back on the strength of her rage. At having six years of her life taken so she could be a murderer.

_ What do you think you were going to do in the air force, Carol? _ , whispers a voice in the back of her mind. She can’t blame it on anyone but herself anymore.  _ You would have murdered thousands in their service. Is it different killing human refugees from your little ship and not alien enemies you have to look in the eyes? _

The Air Force didn’t think she was strong enough. The Kree thought she was too strong. Either way they were finding new ways to kick her down into the dirt.

She could make things right for the Skrulls. Still…

It is easier to be angry with Yon-Rogg. She doesn’t need to prove anything to him, but he’d seen her sweat drenched from a half-remembered nightmare. The way he’d laughed with her (or had he been laughing  _ at _ her?) when she teased the other Kree into a tissy. 

Carol knew nothing about this war would be as simple or as satisfying as punching his smug face.

\---

More nights than he’d care to admit Yon-Rogg wakes up with an entire new reeducation program sketched in his mind, as clear as the woman it’s intended for. Between this and the real Vers he may well never get a good night's sleep again.

He never dismisses the ideas out of hand; instinct is the soldier's first and best weapon, and certainty is a commander’s best trick. When he looks over at his mirror Yon-Rogg can fix himself with a firm gaze and trick himself into confidence.

Vers herself won’t be a problem. All that power underneath her skin, the years of work making her body as strong as her heart, a natural soldier. Not a natural at much of anything else, but willing to put in the work to make it seem like she was. Eager to please for all that she tried to hide it beneath her wit. If he told her this new program would help her she’d believe it; just as she believed in him.

He could expedite the process and mold her into something good, something magnificent to behold. He is a great soldier. He could make her the best. Get a lovely medal from the Supreme Intelligence and conquer the Skrulls in an afternoon. 

When he blinks himself awake to think it over he knows it would work. 

Only doing so would break Vers into something else, and-

The Vers he’d create would not dwell on her nightmares and so would not wake him up to go sparing. She would be more Goddess than woman and never tease him about anything. She wouldn’t tell him she couldn’t remember any music only to sing in the fresher so loud he could hear it from the hall. 

That he is already training her to fulfill the plans of the Supreme Intelligence is beside the point. She’ll never master her emotions at this rate; she’ll always need him the same way she needed his blood.

Reshaping her would never be as satisfying as having her here.


End file.
